E existem as perguntas
by MaxG2005
Summary: J2 familyverse... Jensen e Jared são casados aqui nessa parte há 7 anos . Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert, aqui nessa parte da história com cinco anos, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E então existem perguntas. Outra parte da história de J2 e Robert.


Título: **E existem as perguntas.. E claro, as respostas. **

Author: **MaxG2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Sumário:** Jensen e Jared são casados há 9 anos. Jensen é advogado, Jared é chef de cozinha. Eles têm um filho, Robert aqui nessa parte da história com cinco anos, fruto de uma barriga de aluguel. E então existem perguntas.**

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen, Jared e Robert. Eu disse que iria escrever mais coisas sobre essa família. E está aqui.**

**A primeira parte dessa história está aqui: h t t p:/w w w. fanfiction. Net /s/8112028/1/ (retire os espaços e copie e cole na barra de endereços) .. A primeira parte se chama "Dia das Mães". Estou fazendo disso um "verse". Pode ser lida separadamente. **

- Vovó, onde está Daddy e Papa? – Robert perguntou pela décima vez num espaço de meia hora – Eles nunca demoraram tanto.

Donna olhou para seu neto, deitado no colo dela. O menino estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela, e tinha o pequeno jacaré de pelúcia perto de si. Ele vestia um pijama com desenhos de vários carros clássicos, presente do vovô Alan e tinha uma carranca preocupada na testa. Já tinha passado e muito a hora dele ir pra cama. Donna acariciava os cabelos castanhos claros dele, e falou pacientemente pela décima vez:

- Rob querido, seus papais estão se divertindo um pouco. Eles...- Donna foi interrompida por um Robert que sentou rápido e fez um beicinho tão parecido com Jensen quando era um menino.

- Por que eu não podia me divertir com eles? – Robert sacudia a cabeça – Por que eles foram sozinhos?

- Eles desejavam um tempo a sós. Só hoje, querido. Amanhã a tarde eles estarão aqui. – Donna falou pacientemente – E, além disso, vovô e eu queríamos você aqui conosco. Estávamos com saudades do nosso neto mais novo. Do nosso bebê.

- Eu não sou bebê, vovó! Daddy diz que já sou um garoto grande porque eu durmo no meu quarto sozinho! – Robert falou sério – e Papa diz que estou tão grande que daqui a pouco serei maior que ele! Mas Papa é um exagerado, é isso que Daddy diz.

Alan apenas sorria do outro lado do sofá e levantou para se sentar perto de Donna e ajudá-la a convencer Robert a dormir. Eles não queriam ligar para Jensen e Jared, só porque o menino não queria dormir, Jensen e Jared mereciam esse tempo juntos, mereciam essa comemoração. Depois de tudo que eles passaram, eles deviam isso a si mesmos. Uma pausa, um descanso, um momento a sós, momento para que eles pudessem se fortalecer, pudessem se assegurar que a guerra estava vencida e que todo aquele pesadelo ficara para trás. Alguns pesadelos na verdade. Dolorosos. Mas, que definitivamente não iria assombrá-los mais. E a prova estava aqui, deitado com eles no sofá da sala de estar. Mesmo que alguns desses pesadelos não fossem recentes, eles ainda assombravam Jensen e Jared, e porque não dizer, todos eles. E fazia muito tempo que eles não tinham um tempo para si. Essa leve escapada era mais que merecida, era necessária.

- Seu Daddy gosta de provocar seu Papa, Robert – Alan disse colocando as pernas do menino no seu colo – E seu Papa está certo, você está tão crescido agora. Não lembra nem um pouco um bebê.

- Eu sei vovô. – Robert sorriu para o avô – Mas eu ainda não sei porque eles me deixaram aqui, sozinho. Eu queria ter ido com eles. – Robert falou com a voz trêmula.

Antes que as coisas ficassem pior, Donna suspirou e disse animada:

- Ei, menino grande, o que você acha da gente pegar fotos do seu Daddy quando ele era um bebê, uma criança e mostrar a você? – Donna falou com esperança que isso acalmasse Robert – Você pode ver como ele era e vovô e eu podemos contar histórias dele pra você. O que você acha?

- Obaaaa! Eu quero! – Robert pulava animado no sofá – Eu quero ver Daddy! – De repente Robert parou e perguntou sério – Tem fotos do Papa também?

Alan suspirou e dessa vez foi ele quem respondeu:

- Não, querido, não temos – Alan puxou o menino pro seu colo e disse – O seu Papa não nasceu aqui Rob, não sabemos como foi a infância dele. Apenas seus outros avós pode mostrar isso, filho.

- E por que eu não conheço eles? – Robert franziu o cenho – Papa tem papai e mamãe como Daddy ou tem dois papais como eu?

- Papa tem um papai e uma mamãe querido – Alan disse o mais tranquilo que pode – e tenho certeza que um dia você vai conhecê-los Robert. Seu Papa vai levar você até lá.

- Por que eles não vêm na nossa casa, como você e vovó vêm? Por que eles não vêm no meu aniversário nem uma única vez? – Robert continuava a perguntar – Por que Daddy fica bravo quando alguém fala esse assunto com Papa? Por que Papa fica triste quando alguém fala sobre meus outros avós?

- Robert querido, eles um dia virão. Quem sabe eles estão muito ocupados? – Alan tentou enquanto via seu neto sacudir a cabeça em negação. Robert era muito perspicaz pro seu desespero – E seu Daddy não gosta de ver seu Papa triste, só isso.

- Você está errado vovô. Papa me diz que devemos sempre colocar as pessoas que amamos na frente de qualquer coisa. Nunca devemos estar ocupados pra quem a gente ama. – Robert falou muito sério, repetindo cada palavra do seu Papa - Daddy e Papa sempre diz que nada é mais importante que eu. Nada. E sim Daddy não gosta de ver nem eu e nem Papa triste. E ele é o melhor Daddy do mundo. Papa também.

- Eu sei querido, e concordo com você – Alan disse sorrindo aliviado que o assunto família Padalecki saiu da conversa. Isso era algo que não agradava a nenhum deles – E onde será que está a vovó com essas fotos?

- Estou aqui! Chegando com um monte de fotos pra gente se divertir! – Donna se sentou no tapete do chão da sala de TV e convidou Robert para se empoleirar no colo dela, enquanto Alan se sentava no chão, ao lado da esposa e do seu neto.

Robert era uma animação só quando ela passava as fotos de Jensen para ele e dizia situações engraçadas sobre isso. Alan a ajudava com histórias, acrescentando um ou outro detalhe para que Robert gargalhasse e os enchesse de perguntas. Aquilo pareceu distrair o garotinho que pediu para ficar com algumas fotos de seu Daddy. Donna permitiu que ele pegasse algumas e quando as fotos saíram da infância e passaram a adolescência as perguntas foram mudando também. Numa das fotos, de Jensen graduando no ensino médio, havia outro rapaz, um amigo de Jensen. O nome dele era Justin, e ele estava beijando Jensen no rosto. Robert segurou aquela foto e franziu o cenho perguntando a Donna:

- Quem é esse beijando Daddy? – Robert perguntou sério e Donna se xingou baixinho por ter esquecido essa foto na caixa. – Daddy não deveria estar beijando outra pessoa! Só Papa!

- Robert querido, esse é Justin. Era um amigo do seu Daddy. – Alan respondeu tirando a foto da mão do menino – E isso foi antes de Jensen conhecer Jared. Aposto que seu Papa não se importaria com isso.

- Vovô, como você sabe que Papa não se importa? Papa já viu Daddy beijando outra pessoa? Daddy não ama só Papa? – Robert perguntou confuso – Por que Daddy e Papa me falam que a gente beija apenas quem a gente ama. Daddy ama outra pessoa além de Papa?

- Ei garotão, calma aí – Alan riu diante da velocidade das perguntas – Uma de cada vez. Eu sei que seu Papa não vai se importar porque ele sabe que seu Daddy teve outros namorados antes dele. E seu Papa também teve outros namorados antes de Daddy. Mas isso foi antes deles namorarem, antes deles se casarem e muito, mas muito antes deles terem você, meu anjo. Quando seu Papa e seu Daddy começaram a namorar, nenhuma outra pessoa importava mais. Nenhuma. Era e ainda é apenas os dois. Até que você chegou, até que você se tornou parte deles. E sim seus papais estão certos, a gente só beija quem a gente ama. Por isso seu Papa e seu Daddy se beijam tanto.

- Arghh.. Eu sei.. Todo dia eles se beijam. E Papa quer ficar me beijando também. Toda hora, na frente de todo mundo – Robert falou com cara de nojo – eu já disse a ele que ele pode beijar apenas Daddy. Eu, só quando a gente está em casa, não na frente de todos!

Alan e Donna gargalharam e ficaram mais alguns minutos olhando mais fotos de Jensen. Quando chegaram até às fotos de Jensen e Jared o rosto de Robert se iluminou. E numa das fotos, onde Jensen e Jared estavam se beijando, tendo um sapatinho de bebê cor de rosa nas mãos, Robert perguntou:

- Por que eles estão com esse sapatinho de bebê? Essa cor não é de menina? – Robert perguntou inocente.

Donna e Alan trocaram um olhar sério. Donna resolveu explicar da melhor maneira que podia.

- Seus pais estão com esse sapatinho de menina porque foi o primeiro bebê que eles tentaram ter, Rob – Donna falou suavemente enquanto Robert olhava para ela – Você sabe como seus pais tiveram você, certo? – Robert acenou – Então, antes de você, seus pais tentaram outras vezes, mas infelizmente não deu certo. A primeira tentativa foi uma menina. Por isso o sapatinho cor de rosa – Donna sorriu triste ao se lembrar da dor do seu filho e de Jared ao receber a notícia que a mãe de aluguel tinha sofrido aborto espontâneo da filhinha deles aos quatro meses e meio de gravidez.

Donna nunca tinha visto seu filho tão perdido, tão machucado, tão incapaz de achar de novo um rumo. Ele e Jared se distanciaram, se afastaram e coisas muito ruins tinham acontecido. E foi graças ao amor deles, a força desse amor que eles conseguiram superar isso e seguir em frente. E hoje Robert estava aqui, com eles, lindo e saudável. Mas mesmo Robert não foi nada fácil. E ao pensar no que aconteceu a respeito de Robert, Donna sentiu seu peito apertar e seu coração doer. Por Jensen, por Jared, por todos eles. Foi um sofrimento terrível.

Robert continuou fazendo um milhão de perguntas quando ele via alguma foto interessante, mas Alan e Donna foram percebendo que ele estava ficando cansado e bocejava continuamente. Alan então acariciou os cabelos do menino e disse baixinho:

- Cansado, amigão? Que tal a gente ir pra cama? – Alan beijou a testa do seu neto e se levantou abrindo os braços para que o garoto viesse com ele – Vamos lá, o vovô deita com você até você pegar no sono. Posso até cantar. E aposto que canto melhor que seu Daddy

- Não! Ninguém canta melhor que meu Daddy – Robert já se aconchegava no colo do avô, descansando a cabeça no ombro do homem mais velho.

- Ah, eu acho que canto sim. – Alan sorria – Você sabia que fui eu quem ensinou ele a cantar? E fui eu quem deu o primeiro violão pra ele de presente? Foi nessa vez que ele e seu padrinho Chris, aprenderam a tocar juntos. Eles eram bem pequenos.

- Sério vovô? Você me dá um violão de presente também? – Robert já dizia quase adormecido – Eu quero cantar como Tio Chris e Daddy.

- Claro que dou. Se seu pai não se importar, claro que dou meu amor – Alan beijou a testa do seu neto e antes que ele o colocasse na cama, Robert estava dormindo.

- Ele só reclamou um pouco a noite antes de ir pra cama. Perguntou por vocês – Donna dizia enquanto dava uma caneca de café para seu filho e seu genro – Mas então eu peguei minha caixa de fotos de quando você era criança e começamos a ver. Ele se distraiu e adorou.

Jensen fez uma careta e escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Jared gemendo, não sabendo se de cansaço ou por desânimo e embaraço do que seu filho tinha visto nas fotos. Não era para eles estarem aqui tão cedo, era pra eles terem voltado apenas no final do dia, mas a saudade do filho foi maior e eles não esperaram nem o dia amanhecer e pegaram a estrada. Eles estavam cansados, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos para verem seu pequeno anjo. Foi a primeira vez que viajaram sem Robert e não foi nada fácil, não depois do que eles vivenciaram duas vezes com o filho. O medo de perdê-lo, de ficar sem Robert era muito grande e eles ainda não estavam prontos para ficarem tantos dias longe do filho. Voltaram sem nem piscar, e agora estavam aqui na cozinha dos Ackles, bebendo um pouco de café e loucos para irem ver Robert.

Quando Jensen e Jared se prepararam para ir ao quarto do filho, uns passos pequenos foram ouvidos descendo a escada. Jensen se afastou do ombro de Jared e olhou ansioso para a escada. Seus olhos brilharam, seu sorriso ampliou quando ele viu seu lindo filho andando sonolento e coçando os olhos. Jensen olhou para o lado e Jared tinha o mesmo olhar de adoração. Robert parou de esfregar os olhos e os arregalou quando viu quem estava na cozinha. O menino correu em direção aos pais, onde Jensen já o esperava agachado e de braços abertos.

Jensen se levantou, com o nariz enfiado no cabelo de seu filho, dando beijo e aspirando o cheiro infantil que pertencia a Robert. Seu coração voltou a transbordar com amor por essa pequena pessoa que passou a ser seu mundo desde o dia que ele colocou os olhos nele. Jared se juntou ao abraço e beijou o cabelo do menino, também aspirando o odor de Robert. E então Robert se afastou e disse sério para seus pais:

- Nunca mais, mas nunca mais mesmo, vocês vão sair para se divertir sem mim – O menino se esticou para seu Papa o pegar nos braços o que Jared fez prontamente – Eu senti muita falta de vocês...

- Nós também meu amor – Jensen disse acariciando as costas do garotinho – Prometo que da próxima vez você vai conosco, ok?

- 'kay – Robert disse tranquilo, enquanto se acomodava nos braços de Jared que sorria embasbacado para o menino – Daddy eu vi um monte de foto sua, amanhã.

- Ontem, anjo, ontem – Jensen riu abertamente na confusão de seu filho – Daddy já disse que amanhã é que vai acontecer e ontem já aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, ontem – Robert disse rápido – e tinha fotos bem engraçadas, eu peguei algumas..vovó Donna deixou – Jensen olhou para sua mãe que apenas sorria – E Papa tinha uma foto sua com um sapatinho cor de rosa e vovó Donna me explicou que foi o primeiro bebê que tentaram ter. Ah Papa, também tinha fotos suas muito engraçadas com um chapéu de cozinheiro. Mas Papa eu nunca vi você usar aquele chapéu no restaurante. Por que você usava antes? E outra coisa, Daddy estava beijando uma outra pessoa. Vovó disse o nome dele mas me esqueci, e vovó Alan disse que você não se importaria. É verdade Papa? Você não se importa? E também tinha fotos engraçadas de tia Kenzie, tio Josh e Tio Chris. Daddy quando Tio Chris vem nos visitar? Eu estou com saudades dele, sabia? Eu quero que ele me leve para...

E diante da tagarelice de Robert, Jensen e Jared se entreolharam por cima da cabeça do menino e sorriram. Eles se inclinaram de um jeito estranho e trocaram um beijo rápido. Jensen disse dentro da boca de Jared "eu te amo" e então se afastaram. Jared olhou para Robert e disse interrompendo o fluxo de perguntas:

- Ok, ok.. Eu vou querer saber tudo sobre essa tal foto que você viu de Daddy. E sobre o chapéu, eu nunca mais usei. Eu usava aquilo lá para me divertir com amigos enquanto eu estudava e os fazia de cobaia com as minhas receitas.

- Papa o que é cobaia? – Robert perguntou sério – Isso é algum bicho que eu não conheço? E você ainda tem aquele chapéu? Eu achei legal, você fica parecendo o gigante de um desenho que eu vi na TV uma vez e...

Jensen ficou lá na cozinha, parado, encostado no balcão, enquanto ele observava seus dois tesouros conversarem e brincarem um com outro. Ele agradeceu a quem quer que fosse, agradeceu a todas as forças superiores pelo que ele tinha. Jared e Robert, o seu mundo. Jensen sentiu Donna o abraçar pela cintura e sorriu diante do olhar cheio de amor de sua mãe. Ele voltou a olhar Robert e Jared gargalhando e isso era mais que suficiente para ele apenas ficar por horas contemplando.

FIM

**NOTA DO AUTOR – Eu estava sentado na minha sala de TV com meu laptop no colo, escrevendo a long fic que estou finalizando e vendo um casal gay num filme com o filho. Me deu vontade de voltar a esse verse, e então escrevi isso. Mais um pedacinho da vida deles: Jensen, Jared e Robert.**

**E por fim, adoraria saber o que vocês pensam sobre minha escrita. Devo continuar a escrever mais sobre eles? E sim, estou prestes a postar a long fic. Vai ter mais de 20 capítulos está 95% totalmente escrita. Faltando detalhes.  
**

Vou responder às reviews aqui, porque o estava de frescura..

**Masinha **Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar.. Estou postando outro pedaço dessa pequena história..Espero que grande abraço..

**Boozinha Luthor **Seu desejo acho que está sendo realizado! Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar. Um grande abraço.

**Pollyta ** Você está certíssima.. Robert é um lindo e é sim a razão da vida de Jensen e Jared. Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar. Um grande abraço.

**Mary Spn** Obrigado por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar. E sim, Robert é um fofo. Uma das minhas grandes fantasias é imaginar os J com um filho, vivendo o grande romance gay do século! Um grande abraço.


End file.
